


Crimson Fantasy

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And it's Thor's capes, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loki Has a Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: What can you do when you’ve got an extreme crush on your big brother and can’t tell him or have any way of making it stop? Right. You steal your brother’s clothes just to make this faint fantasy of him being with you a little more real. Or at least, that’s what Loki does.





	Crimson Fantasy

What can you do when you’ve got an extreme crush on your big brother and can’t tell him or have any way of making it stop? Right. You steal your brother’s clothes just to make this faint fantasy of him being with you a little more real. Or at least, that’s what Loki does.

When it all started, Loki was terrified and to a degree, he still is to this day. It’s not natural to have these thoughts about his brother, no one knows that better than Loki, but it doesn’t matter what he tries to fight them, it doesn’t work. There is something about Thor that wakes up a primal desire and need in Loki and it’s so much stronger than all of his morals and doubts could ever be.

Of course Loki would never tell anyone about these thoughts. Not only would Thor hate him if he knew about this, but Loki would be shunned by basically everyone for the rest of eternity and he knew that. So, he keeps it to himself, secretly gushing over his brother whenever he has the chance and sometimes, much to his own disgrace, sneaks into his room when Thor is gone just to feel his presence all around him. He feels a bit like a stalker doing this, but it’s better than the alternative, which is missing Thor even more.

One time, while Thor is once more out for a hunt with his warrior friends, Loki’s loneliness gets too much to bear. He tried so hard to keep himself occupied by studying and practicing his magic, but it only helped so much. One evening it all doesn’t work anymore and he sneaks into his brother’s room - it’s been over a week that Thor is away, it’s just torture at this point. Thor might be gone, but that doesn’t mean Loki can’t feel him. In a way, at least. He walks over to his brother’s wardrobe, picking out one of his worn looking capes Thor likes most.

Loki only planned to take the cape and leave, but the moment he presses the fabric against his face and inhales Thor’s overwhelming scent there is no way back anymore. Even after being washed, his brother’s cape still carries this smell of him. It’s hard to describe, but it’s intoxicating and Loki can’t fight it.

It takes less than five minutes before Loki is spread out on Thor’s bed, his clothes discarded on the floor and his brother’s cape wrapped all around him. Loki hates himself for this, he really does, but what can he do? At least his brother won’t see him, that’s the only reassurance Loki has for his filthy and sinful behavior. 

When Thor walks into his room he is completely stunned by what he sees: Loki on his bed, his own cape covering just enough to still show that Loki has two fingers inside him, moaning and writhing and with his eyes closed, obviously not realizing he is not alone anymore.

Almost hypnotized, Thor walks over to the bed, the cape he's wearing falling to the ground as he sinks onto the bed. His hands reach out, touching Loki's thighs and spreading his legs and Loki suddenly moans his name, moans it so full of lust that Thor's pants become incredibly tight.

"Loki..." Thor whispers and only now his brother stiffens. Thor doesn't look up, but he knows Loki is looking at him. His fingers brush over Loki's soft skin, breath hitching and his mouth dry. "Keep going... keep touching yourself."   
  
Loki is weak to the husky tone of Thor's voice, by how his hands feel on him, by just how mesmerized his face looks. He whimpers and throws his head back, blushing madly as he follows his brother's request and continues with what he was doing.

Thor can't look away, the way Loki's fingers push in and out just too perfect and incredible. Loki’s cock twitches from time to time, deliciously soft and pink and making Thor's mouth water. He lets his fingers brush over it slightly, causing Loki's whole body to tense up.   
  
"Norns, brother!" Loki whines, fingers curling inside him as he fights for any form of control.   
  
Thor has to open his pants or they will explode from how hard he became while just watching Loki. He can't help but stroke himself when Loki continues, this sight too overwhelming to keep his hands off.

He licks his lips and caresses Loki's inner thighs, coaxing the sweetest little moans from his brother. He can't believe what is happening right now. Thor only wanted to get to his room to sleep because he was so exhausted and now all of this is just blown away. He's on his knees between Loki's long legs, watching the most amazing thing happening right in front of his eyes and all other thoughts are gone.   
  
The way Loki writhes on his cape is absolutely beautiful, there is no other way to describe it. His pale skin against the crimson red, hair tangled and messy, those pretty pink lips parted to create the most perfect of noises. 

Thor can't help but run his fingers over Loki's hand between his legs and Loki gasps, holding still in his movements. Thor slowly begins guiding Loki's hand, pushing his fingers deep into him, and Loki moans in delight.   
  
There is no way to stop himself when Thor adds one of his fingers next to Loki's. He wants to feel him, wants to know if he's as perfect on the inside as he is on the outside. And by the Norns, he is! Thor lets out a low growl as he begins to push into Loki's heat, his own cock now twitching in anticipation because he still wants more. He wants everything.

Loki retreats his own fingers when Thor adds a second, his hand just resting on his stomach as his brother stretches him and reaches spots Loki could never reach himself. His breath is so shallow and his hand trembles, but he doesn't stop Thor, instead even pushes against his fingers to feel him deeper.

Thor wonders how far he can go, how long Loki will hold on like this. His brother's legs spread even more then Thor starts circling his fingers and tremble slightly. He leans forward, pushing hard into Loki, who moans in sheer bliss.   
  
His moan almost turns into a cry when Thor suddenly darts out his tongue and licks along his cock, all the way from the base to the tip in a single slow motion. Thor hums in delight when he closes his lips around his brother’s hard on, causing another pleasure filled cry.   
  
"Oh God, Thor!"

Loki struggles and writhes when Thor begins to suck him, his brother's lips and tongue and eager too much to keep quiet for even a second. He is unable to stop himself from bucking his hips, wanting more of both Thor's mouth and fingers and unable to decide which one to aim for.

Thor fucks Loki almost frantically with his fingers now, Loki's cock completely in his mouth and his own so hard he might just cum untouched like this. But Loki tastes so perfect, sweet and salty, better than the finest mead in the nine realms.

Suddenly, Loki's hands dig deep into Thor's hair and he throws his head back, hips jerking as he tries so escape. But Thor doesn't want him to. He presses a hand on Loki's stomach, holding him down and he keeps sucking him off, harder and faster.

When Loki cums he does so with a scream and Thor growls deep in his chest when he swallows everything, each flick of his tongue and each hollowing of his cheeks making Loki whimper and bite into his hand. He doesn't stop before he licked every last drop of cum from his brother's cock, only then pulling back and looking at Loki's gorgeous and blushing face.

Thor can't speak for a moment, his pulse skyrocketing and his chest heaving as he tries to calm down somehow.

“Thor, that was…” Loki tries to keep himself up to look at his brother, but he can't do it. His arms give in and he falls back, staring at the ceiling. “I can't believe this…”

Thor hesitates for a second, then crawls onto the bed so he towers above his brother. When Loki looks at him his eyes are glossy and dreamy, turning the lovely green Thor knows into something out of a dream. Thor leans down slowly, lips brushing over Loki's before he holds still.

“May I?” he asks, not sure if he is going too far with his request or not. After a moment, Loki grabs his brother’s neck and pulls him closer instead of answering.Thor sighs weakly and closes his eyes, drowning in the sweet taste of Loki's lips. 

This is much better than sleeping, Thor can't deny it.


End file.
